Conventions of Christmas
by Caz251
Summary: Summary: Jack thinks about convention as it makes itself known during his first Christmas married to Ianto. Janto. Slash. Rated M for safety. Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.


**Title:** Conventions of Christmas

**Author:** caz251

**Summary:** Jack thinks about convention as it makes itself known during his first Christmas married to Ianto.

**Rating: **PG-15

**Parings/characters: **Jack/Ianto

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.

If there was one thing Jack Harkness-Jones hated it was convention, all those little things that had become customs to people all over the world, there wasn't one common custom or convention for anything. People said things are custom or convention, but whose conventions and customs, after all there are so many conventions and customs in the world, you could say that no two people really have the same customs because everybody has their own interpretation of things.

The convention or custom that was bothering him most at the moment was an old Jones family convention, one that Jack could have done without, even if he had married into the family. It was Christmas, which was a day in the Jones' calendar that had to run as perfectly and orderly as possible. Jack had no problems with perfection, as far as he was concerned both he and his husband were perfection, and anything they had done to celebrate the day would have been perfect as long as they were together. He could also understand the need for order, he had been in the military after all, but what he couldn't understand were the strict rules Ianto was enforcing.

His husband had turned them both out of bed almost as soon as they had fallen asleep, Torchwood after all wasn't conductive to a regular sleep pattern. They then shared a quick shower, in which Jack was given nothing more than a quick peck on a lips, he certainly wasn't given anything to make up for his early awakening. After dressing and a quick breakfast they made their way to the hub, once there Ianto fed the permanent residents while Jack checked on rift activity and answered any important emails.

Before he knew it they pulled up to Rhiannon's front door, they then spent a riveting few hours with Ianto's sister and her family. It wasn't that he didn't like Rhiannon, but it had been the first Christmas they had had together since they had got married and Jack had hoped that they would spend it alone together. With everything that had been happening he hadn't even had a chance to give his husband his Christmas present, or a proper good morning kiss, something that really upset Jack.

When they finally arrived back home, Jack decided he'd had enough, he wanted his morning kiss even if it was after dinnertime. As soon as the door had been closed Jack pushed his husband against it, intending to capture his mouth, unfortunately his husband moved. Ianto had ducked out of the embrace and moved off towards the small tree they had sat in the corner of the lounge, grabbing a gift from underneath it, he made his way towards the couch indicating that Jack should join him.

Sitting down next to his husband he couldn't help but feel a bit unloved, Ianto had been ignoring his advances all day, he wouldn't even kiss him. He did accept the medium sized box and open it when prompted to, if Ianto was upset with him he didn't want to make it any worse. After looking at the gift which he could only call a toy box he looked up at his husband, suddenly realising what today had all been about.

Ianto had been ignoring all affection and not giving any in return, in an attempt to make him mad, most likely so that when he gave him his Christmas gift Jack would want to use it straight away to punish him. Something that Jack did intend to do, he ran a few thoughts through his head before telling Ianto to go to the bedroom, strip, lie on the bed and wait for him.

He thought of what he intended to do to his husband for the rest of the night, and how he wouldn't mind spending every Christmas night in the same manner. He wondered if they should make it a Harkness-Jones custom, after all convention couldn't be too bad, marriage was one of them and from that convention he got Ianto.


End file.
